


Barbed Hooks

by SeiShonagon



Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cruelty, Dead People, Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiShonagon/pseuds/SeiShonagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time Papa Midnite offered to let John Constantine speak with his mother? It wasn't the first, and it won't be the last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbed Hooks

**Author's Note:**

> That scene, in Danes Vaudou, always makes me flinch, just at the sheer cruelty of that offer, not to mention the reaction shot. So, being the masochistic fan that I am (aren't we all, in the general John Constantine fandom), I wrote this.

Papa Midnite knows Constantine will refuse, but that’s the point – he always offers when Constantine can’t possibly afford to accept.

He knows the dead, and this is enough information to be a powerful weapon against any burgeoning respect that shared experience might one day forge into friendship. He knows the disapproval with which the deeper forces of the world regard John Constantine, and he hears stories of the man’s friends.

Making Constantine actually refuse the chance to speak to his mother, time and again – seeing the childish and bewildered pain in the man’s eyes is better than risking his affection.


End file.
